Nightmare House
The Nightmare House is the main residence of Jay. Strangely, the house seems to have a main layout of the foyer, living room, attic, basement, kitchen and bedroom, but every other room seemingly moves at random. A door may lead to a room at one point, then lead outside at another. Exterior The houses exterior looks like an old wooden shack. Foyer Once the front door is opened, it always leads to the main foyer. The lower part of the foyer's walls is decorated with black and white striped wallpaper, while the upper part remains a plain beige. It has hardwood flooring and a wooden ceiling. Opposite of the front door is a normal oak door which leads to the living room, with two small wall-mounted lamps with red, bell lamp shades and silver bases at either side and a golden doorknob. Above the living room door is another similar looking door with the same lamps which leads to the furnace. The furnace door is above a wooden platform connected to the floor by two spiraling staircases. There is a door at the west and east walls of the foyer, the west connecting the kitchen and the east connecting to the main hall. A small chandelier hangs from the middle of the ceiling while a red rug lies in the center of the floor, hiding a trapdoor which leads to the basement. Furnace The upper door in the foyer leads to the furnace room. The furnace room consists of black tile covering the walls and ceiling. The main furnace itself consists of a metal cylinder with pipes connecting from the left and right of the furnace. It's door consists of a rectangle covered with vertical bars. Behind the furnace is the door leading to the attic. Living Room Under the furnace door is the living room door. It has the same hardwood floor and white ceiling as the rest of the house, but the walls are a plain red color. A large brown leather couch lies to the right and a television set is at the left. A small black table stand next to the couch with a lamp sitting on top. The table lamp has a silver base and a blue bell lamp shade. On the opposite side of the room hangs a portrait of Dipper Pines. Kitchen The kitchen has a black and white tiled floor, white walls, and a white ceiling. To the left lies a large stove/oven while a white sink with a gray faucet lies to the right. Oak cabinets occupy the upper part of both sides of the room. A door to the pantry lies at the opposite end of the room. Main hall The main hall is a long hall with many doors. The walls and ceiling are white while the floor has the same hardwood design as the rest of the house. The doors in this hall lead to a random room besides the house's main layout. Basement The house's basement is simply a large wooden crawlspace under the house. The room is inhabited by spiders, rats, and silverfish. The room is filled with cobwebs and dust. Attic The houses attic is a large wooden room at the top of the house. The room is inhabited by spiders and is filled with junk. The Only a small portion of the attic is open as the rest is literally a maze of lamps, crates, barrels, boxes, toys and other junk. Mannequin room The Mannequin Room is a room that randomly appears when using one of the doors in the main hall. It consists of a black and white checkered floor, red walls, and a white ceiling. The room is filled with many mannequins: some armless, some legless on a stand, some with all four limbs and some laying on the floor. Hanging room The Hanging room is a room that randomly appears when using one of the doors in the main hall. It consists of a black and white checkered floor, red walls, and a white ceiling. The room is filled with many mannequins, all hung by their necks with rope. A small doll with red pigtails and a white nightgown hangs in the middle of the room. Fire room The Fire room is a room that randomly appears when using one of the doors in the main hall. It is a large room with metal walls and a metal ceiling. The floor consists of flaming coal which descends into the center of the room, forming a pit. Carnival room The Carnival room is a room that randomly appears when using one of the doors in the main hall. It consists of red and white striped walls, a white ceiling, and a red and yellow checkered floor. It features a ball throw game at the opposite side of the door.